


Mr. Cool

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Abby tries to grow comfortable with her relationship becoming public.





	Mr. Cool

Abby tightened her fingers curled around his, insecure because of eyes so judgmentally placed upon them. She wanted to be secure in their bond and prepped herself with chants in her apartment.  
  
 _This is between you and Michael._   
  
It was Michael’s idea to have dinner at the Metro Court. He wanted everyone to know they weren’t ashamed of what they had. The display was specifically meant for his mother as she constantly checked on their table, pulling him away a few times.  
  
No matter what, he remained true to his word and returned to Abby’s side with a proud smile.


End file.
